


Idiot Savant

by aegoliesque



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Clothed Sex, D/s undertones, Frottage, Hair Pulling, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegoliesque/pseuds/aegoliesque
Summary: when does a praise kink become too much? when it tips your boss off to the crush you've been harboring
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 285





	Idiot Savant

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty this is my first fic in YEARS and also the first fic i've publicly posted please for the love of god go easy on me
> 
> stone's first name is lee per his actor. lee majdoub im so sorry for tainting ur name like this.

Dr. Robotnik launches himself out of his chair, scrambling with wild glee. Agent Stone, in all of his evil-genius-proclaimed stupidity, had presented the perfect solution to a blueprint flaw that had been haunting Ivo for weeks. Day-old coffee cups are thrown askew by gangly limbs as Robotnik stumbles. He was euphoric.

“Stone, you’re _brilliant!_ ” 

Another crash of some miscellaneous scientific hardware.

“God, how are you such an _idiot?_ How am _I_ such an idiot? That was _genius_ -”

He trips over his own extravagant trench coat.

“I guess even a broken clock is right twice a day! Stone I cannot _fathom_ how-” as he reaches his assistant at the other end of the car he twirls him once, twice, and dips him like a proper gentleman. The red rising up Lee’s face was too bold to pass as mood lighting.

Agent Stone, in all his tolerant glory, is redder than LEDs lining Ivo’s every creation. He’s wide-eyed and inches from his boss’s face with absolutely no dignified escape. He stammers out a quick apology, hoping to de-escalate both the situation and emotions, but Robotnik doesn’t let go. 

He’s staring. His brow is creased and his mouth is set, the same intense face he gets while pondering a particularly complicated piece of machinery. Or a particularly complicated set of reactions. Emotional reactions.

For one dead-silent moment, Lee is convinced he’s going to die. He thinks maybe this is a good way to go, being manhandled to death, when Ivo drops him for a half-second before yanking him back up by the collar of his dress shirt. 

And then kisses him

He’s tipped off balance and they both go careening towards a wall, Robotnik frantically punching sequences into his gloves before tearing them off completely. It takes a fairly concerned glare for Ivo to offer up an explanation, “Doors are locked,” mumbled like a dirty secret. He mashes their lips back together before Stone can attempt to reply. It’s very clumsy, unfortunately so, and they’re both profoundly aware of the other’s inexperience. Stone’s experience with Robotnik, and Robotnik’s experience with anyone in general. Robotnik would never admit it, though, and Stone knows better than to blab.

(Stone smiles into the kiss, a private moment when he realizes how much trust this silly eggman is putting in him.)

Stone doesn’t have much room to go backwards, so he has to twist sideways to get a much needed breath of fresh air. Interestingly enough, this doesn’t stop Robotnik from much. He plants an uncharacteristically soft smooch on his cheek before continuing down the scruff lining his jaw, and it draws a fond chuckle from Stone. 

Ivo stops.

Stone is instantly taken aback by the withdrawal. He whips back to check Robotnik’s face, make sure there’s nothing wrong, and he’s met with another intense face. This time, however, there’s no calculated genius in his stare. Robotnik is upset, what for? The frown on his face isn’t concentration, it’s hurt. 

“What’s wrong? Is this not ok? Doctor-“ Ivo cuts him off with a glare.

“Are you laughing at me?”

“Why would I be laughing at you, I’m-“

“Is this just a joke? Are you messing with me?”

“Doctor, I would never-“ and he’s cut off again by Ivo taking a brisk step backward, and it’s a cold gaze that he has to meet. 

“I see that I was gravely mistaken. How could I have been so wrong?” He asks incredulously. “You can lea-“ and that’s when Stone decides he’s had enough. 

He pulls Ivo back in by one bony wrist, swinging them around so he’s caging Ivo against the wall this time. He dives into a heady kiss before pulling away. “I am _not_ fucking around!” each word punctuated with a trail of kisses that follow down Robotnik’s neck and onto his clavicle. He manages to ride up the doctor’s shirt, albeit clumsily, as he plants a decisive lovebite below the collar of his shirt

“Oh,” he whispers, “I see.” He takes one more half-second to process before they’re both careening through the van again, and Stone is jostled on top of an inactive terminal. He’s made very acutely aware of the position he’s now in, and flusters despite the display of confidence preceding it. 

Ivo is quick to kiss him again, and Lee gives in. It goes from slow, timid pecks to open mouthed and sloppy. Ivo proves to be a quick learner (which surprises no one) and picks up on what Stone likes. Ivo cards his fingers through short, coarse hair and plants his other palm in the space right next Stone’s hip. It gives him ample leverage to slot between Stone’s legs and grind against him. Stone is instantly reactive, and instantly embarrassed. A shocked groan slips past his lips when he finally gets friction, and another softer gasp follows when he realizes Robotnik is just as worked up as he is.

They keep going, frantically, like they only have now and not a second more. Stone decides the friction through his jeans isn’t enough, it wasn’t enough to begin with, and reaches down to undo the fly of Ivo’s (now wrinkled) slacks. He gets the button about halfway out before Robotnik is shoving his hands away. His long, dexterous fingers quickly get all clothing out of the way before he’s grabbing them both and smearing precum down Stone’s length, finding a comfortable grasp the upstroke to get them both off at the same time. Stone goes boneless and doesn’t have the heart to worry about his head banging on the surface beneath him. His eyes roll back and he’s sure he shouldn’t be this wrecked but Ivo is kissing him again and it doesn’t matter. 

Robotnik picks up the pace, going exponentially faster, and Stone is embarrassingly close. The way Robotnik twists his wrist and catches the head of Stone’s dick, a thumb across his slit, and back down in an unrelenting cycle. Stone is whining, high notes that catch in his throat and release on a gasp every time Ivo does it just so. Ivo’s silent, but it’s focused. He’s listening to every groan that rumbles in Stone’s chest, using choked moans and soft sobs as cues. The doctor is on cloud nine. 

Stone doesn’t want it to end so soon, but it will if Robotnik keeps going like this, so he takes Robitnik’s dick in hand and decides in favor of neglecting himself for a bit. Ivo’s hands fly to the scruff of his neck while the other one stays planted next to his head. The makeout has gone open-mouthed, sloppy and close and wet. Robotnik combs a hand into Stone’s hair, and after a squeeze to his shaft Ivo yanks hard, and Stone lets out something between a plea and a yelp. Robotnik pauses for a single, thoughtful moment before yanking Stone back by the hair at the base of his scalp and attacking his neck. His collar gets in the way, but oh well. Turtlenecks are in season. 

Stone’s orgasm wracks him like a gunshot. The way it stems from his dick and electrocutes his spine, the white-hot way his throat feels as his world goes fuzzy. He thinks he feels his own cum hit his chin. Everything is overwhelmingly good and he doesn’t know if he’ll come back down. He has half a mind to continue moving his hand, he wants Robotnik to continue, but he finds that the doctor is back to setting his own pace. Stone has a moment’s peace before Ivo is using his cum as lube and grinding against Stone’s spent cock and it hits. His nerves are on fire and he doesn’t know if he wants it to stop so he slaps a shaking hand over his mouth. He can’t muster the strength to prevent himself from sounding like a whore and a particularly broken cry sends Robotnik over the edge right alongside him. He can feel all of the fluid on his shirt and it almost makes him interested again. Almost. 

Stone spends a minute lying there on the terminal, completely exhausted. He hears Ivo shuffling around the van, until robotic arms pick him up with uncharacteristic gentleness and dumps him on a bed that appeared out of nowhere. His shirt comes off, so does Ivo’s, and then they’re cuddling post-coital and it feels very romantic. Stone opens his mouth to speak but Ivo is quick to put a finger to his lips. 

“We can talk about this later. Let us have right now.”

“... Alright. I’m okay with that.”

They both sleep better than they had in years.


End file.
